All Because Of A Potion
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE Ron heads to his fathers work to avoid cleaning the Burrow but later on wishes he hadn't left his home. The Ministry of Magic is a building filled with many spells and potions. Ron learns how one of them works at a price.


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

All Because Of A Potion

Arthur Weasley was sitting peacefully inside of his office in the Ministry of Magic on a sunny morning. His only other college in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts was currently using the restroom, leaving him to dissect a rubber duck by himself in the crowded office. A pile of other muggle items were scattered around the office wherever the two desks and fireplace weren't. The red flames in the fireplace next to his desk turned a vivid forest green and he looked up to see who had unexpectedly decided to appear.

"Dad, can I come over right now? Its kind of urgent."

"Ron, what's the matter? Is your mother all right? Is it something to do with Ginny?"

"No dad, well it has to do with mum," when his fathers face began to pale he interjected quickly, "but she is perfectly fine. Its just that she is on a cleaning spree and I have to escape before she finds out I'm awake."

"What about Ginny?"

"Mom already got her. She handed her a mop and a bucket of soapy water instead of eggs and toast."

"Well alright, just get here quick." Ron began to turn away as if to place his whole body in the fireplace on the other side of the connection so Arthur stood up and pushed his desk away from the fireplace so Ron wouldn't stumble into it after arriving.

When a gangly red haired boy stepped out of the flames, Arthur helped him brush off the soot that had attached itself to his cloak.

"Thanks dad, I wouldn't have survived without you."

"Now Ron, don't expect me to do this every time your mom asks you to clean up the house." Arthur went back to his desk and sat down. He looked up at his son and said, "You really cannot stay here today because my colleague will want his space back. Why don't you go explore the Ministry, but make sure to avoid the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They are extremely busy today and I wont allow you to get in trouble on my watch."

"Of course dad. I will avoid level two."

"Good boy. Off you go."

Ron promptly left his father's cramped office and began to walk the familiar corridors. A gorgeous woman who appeared to be vividly talking with her boss about her decrease in pay distracted Ron. If he had taken his eyes off of her and watched where he was going, he wouldn't have ran straight into one of his professors and a man carrying two vials of potions.

A wet substance landed on his shirt along with Professor Minerva McGonagall's whose stern face gave a look of disbelief at her ruined shirt. "I am so sorry sir and madam." The man they had bumped into looked down to see which potion had spilled on the two guests and was relieved. "Don't worry, it was just a calming draught."

If the man had studied harder in his potions classes he would have discovered that he hadn't spilled a calming draught on Ron and McGonagall but a new potion that was able to switch the bodies of whoever it touched. Thinking that nothing would happen both Ron and McGonagall went on their ways.

Ron felt a strange tingling in his fingertips and thought that it was an effect of the draught. He decided to go to the little boy's room and was about to enter a stall when he suddenly appeared by Professor Dumbledore who stood before him with the normal twinkle in his eyes.

"My dear Minerva," Albus bowed and took Ron's hand in his old frail ones. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Date, what on Earth do you mean. That's just sick…I mean you are a guy!"

A puzzled look graced the headmasters face. "I thought Minerva that you understood what a date was and was interested in one with me."

"Stop calling me that. I wont let you call me Minerva!"

"Why my dear McGonagall, what have I done to deserve this harshness?"

"Stop calling me by that name, I am not Minerva McGonagall. Now if you will excuse me."

Ron turned around and felt fear begin to rush through his veins. He was his transfigurations teacher. But how?

Professor McGonagall was just as shocked as Ron was when she found herself inside of the men's locker room with her zipper down. She noticed that her clothing weren't what she had been wearing earlier and quickly zipped up her fly. In a hurry she didn't take the time to see who she was, but did notice that she was very tall and almost disproportionate.

In Ron's body she walked briskly through the halls in search of her date, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Seeing his custom beard she sprinted towards him and called out his name. Dumbledore stopped and waited for her to catch up and was disturbed when Ron said, "Oh Albus, I almost missed our date. I am so sorry that I am late but..."

The headmaster cut her off and said, "First of all its Professor. Second I am not your date, you must be mistaken."

"But Albus!"

Dumbledore gave her a look that meant 'call me professor'. "Professor, I am McGonagall! I somehow switched bodies with Ron. I don't now how but I am McGonagall."

"Ron, I don't have times for such pranks today. Please, leave an old man alone to be sullen by himself."

"Why are you so sad?"

"It's Minerva, the _real_ one. She turned me down just earlier. All these years I thought we had something." He looked away as his eyes grew misty from the tears. "I guess I was wrong."

"You aren't wrong. She loves you dearly."

"How would you know this Mr. Weasley?"

McGonagall leaned forward and pressed her lips against Dumbledore's shock ones and was pushed back seconds later. He began to yell at her for acting so scandalously. The real Ron had seen all of this from the opposite side of the hallway and ran towards them, thinking it was very weird to see his lips pressed against his headmasters. Dumbledore, thinking that this was the woman he loved running towards him, began to tell her it was all Ron's fault and that he hadn't meant it at all.

"I am not Professor McGonagall. I am Ronald Weasley."

A short silence passed as all three stood still. As if knowing that it wasn't a prank, Dumbledore nodded gravely and apologized to both of them.

"I should have noticed something was different about you two. Now to reverse this I recommend you touch palm to palm."

Doing as instructed both Ron and McGonagall touched their palms flat to the other and felt the same tingling feeling in their fingertips. Suddenly both were in their regular bodies and felt very relieved. Ron felt a blush rise up his neck and over his ears. Soon he was as red as his hair and just itching to get out of both professors sight.

"Once again Mr. Weasley, I am sorry for the confusion. Why don't you go on back to your father's office."

"I will Sir." Hesitating he looked down at the floor and jiggled his foot. "Could you keep this a secret?"

Before Dumbledore could reply McGonagall said, "No one will ever know outside of the three of us."

"Thank you." Ron whispered as he left towards the Department of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He found his father sitting with his tongue sticking out as he tried to calm a teapot that kept biting at his dragon-skinned gloves. Spotting Ron he asked, "Well, how was your day?"

Ron slumped down on an extra chair and shook his head with a hint of a smile. Looking Arthur straight in the eyes he said, "You wouldn't believe it."


End file.
